The Jinx
by CityKyu
Summary: Naruto's life is one big Jinx, and to make matters worse he is in love with his 20 year old teacher, Sasuke Uchiha. Lemon SasuNaru yaoi
1. My jinx

**Itachi: A new story already?**

**Me: damn straight!**

**Deidara: Usually youo leave your stories for ages! What up?**

**Me: Stuffed if I know ; )**

**Deidara: What ever un.**

**Itachi: now onto this story --/\--**

**Me: Yosh!**

_**Chapter 1**_

_--.:The Jinx:.--_

Naruto Uzumaki was a jinx. It was as simple as that. He always feel over, always had accidents, always had bad luck really. Naruto hated being a jinx, it hurt his life (and not to mention his body) immensly. Especially his love life.

You see, Naruto had not had the best of luck when it came to relationships. Friends he could keep. Lovers he could not. Want some examples?

4th Grade.

Naruto had an enormous crush on the cutest girl he had seen. A miss Sakura Haruno. He kept his crush hidden of coarse, like all boys his age. Years went by and Naruto hung onto Sakura's heart. In the 7th grade Naruto finally got nerve to ask her out. She said yes with excitement, and while Sakura had to constantly treat the blonde's wounds they kept a solid relationship, that was until 8th grade. Naruto went over to the bubblegum girls house only to find her making out with another guy on the couch.

9th Grade.

Wounds had healed since Naruto's last infatuation with a female and he had formed a new intrest. One Hinata Hyuuga. A shy, timid girl but a beautiful one. This time he asked her out without hesitation. With a blush she agreed. For 3 months they had a steady relationship, but sadly her parents divorced and she was forced to move to a different town. Far away. Want to know how far? Naruto lives in Tokyo, Japan. Hinata moved to San Fransisco, America.

9th Grade again.

The blonde's heart was starting to change coarse and he turned his eyes to the same sex. A red head by the name of Gaara. This time Gaara was the one to ask Naruto out. This was the point in the blonde's life that he started to realise how much bad luck he really had. Not only did he get hurt when he was alone but his boyfriend got injured when they hung out together. Soon Gaara caught onto Naruto's luck and he couldn't take it anymore, the literate pain was to much. They didn't work out.

Do you get the point now?

Though now Naruto has finally given up on love. Yes it's depressing but he couldn't find another alternative. When he is in love either he gets hurt or the one he loves does. He focuses more on school than anything else. His grade are quiet good actually.

English: A-

Art: A+

Sose: B+

Health: A

PE: B-

Home ec: B+

Agriculture: C

Math: D-

Crap. That was the only thought that ran through his head when he saw his math mark on his report card. Dad is going to kill me! The blonde's mind raced. I have to hide it before he finds out.

"Don't bother" Naruto flinched at the harsh voice. Inch by inch the blonde 15 year old boy turned, ready to face his doom. There stood his farther, the one and only Minato Namikaze.

"Hehe, D-dad, whats up?" Sweat started to form on the boy's forehead and he scratched the back of his head sheepishly while he waited for some punishment.

"Naruto, I'm the principle of the school, you honestly don't think I'm gonna see your report card before you do. God it's a wonder your only failing math." Minato crossed his arms and sighed.

"It's not my fault Dad! Sasuke-Sensei has it out for me!" That's right, Sasuke Uchiha. The hot, strict, 20 year old math teacher.

"I don't want to hear it! I have spoken to your sensei, I can assure you that he does not have it out for you, he thinks you are genuinly having trouble comprehending the problems. Doesn't suprise me." The bigger blonde mumbled the last part.

Naruto 'hmphed' and sat on his bed in a fit.

"So what now?" He asked curiously, awaiting a punishment of some sort.

"I have asked your sensei to give you private lessons"

"What!" Naruto jumped to his feet in a fit of rage.

"Yes, and he has yet to get back to me with an answer" Minato stated. Naruto began to get frustrated and he kicked the edge of his bed, only to hear a loud crack and almost break his toe.

"Gah!" He yelped and flopped down on his bed.

"Serves you right for being a child" His farther stated as he left the room, shutting the door as he went.

Fuck. I hate Uchiha-Sensei and he hates me. Not good. That was the final thing that went through the blonde's head and he gently drifted to sleep.

-

-

-

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as the sun greeted him with it's warmth. The blonde stretched and started to get ready for school. He had his usual steaming hot shower and washed his hair with his shampoo. He took a big sniff and realised something...It wasn't his shampoo.

"Mum! Did you switch my shampoo again!" Naruto voice bellowed down the stairs to where his parents sat at the table, drinking coffe. A bright haired woman giggled at her antics.

"Kushina!" Minato whined as he new how much Naruto would rage on once he got down here.

"What? It's funny!" She giggled.

-

-

-

The blonde ran down stairs in a slight huff. Because he went to a private school his uniform consisted of a black long sleeved shirt with gold buttons, black long pants and black shoes. Naruto shoved a piece of toast in his mouth and stood with his dad, waiting to be taken to school.

"Naruko!" Kushina shouted up the stairs.

"Coming!" A blonde haired girl with long blonde hair in two top pigtails, her eyes were a blue, but a lighter blue than Naruto's. Yes, this was his sister. They were twins to be precise, and were very common indeed, the only thing they did share was each others luck. She was very lucky, always getting the girl or sometimes girl she wanted, great grades, never a scratch in her life.

Her uniform was just like all the others at school. A collared shirt with a black vest over the top, a black ruffled skirt and knee high black socks. It was topped off with a pink bow and black shoes. Naruko was also was also the year ten student representitive for the student council so she wore a yellow sash on her right arm.

"Lets go you two" Minato picked up his keys and walked out the door. As they walked Naruko snatched Naruto's toast out of his mouth.

"Hey! I was eating that!" The blonde whined.

"You haven't even taken one bite!" She stuck her tounge out and mocked him.

The boy huffed and sat in the car.

-

-

-

Naruto walked to class and was about to walk in when the bell rang.

"Gah!" The blonde quickly opened the door and there was his class. Seats all taken and a pissed teacher at the front of the room.

"Mr. Uzumaki..." The teacher started. Naruto looked at Kurenai-sensei, he enjoyed english, he really did! But when it came to being on time Kurenai was a real hard ass.

"Detention at lunch" She stated, "now take your seat" Naruto groaned inwardly and sat down in between Ino and Sai.

-

-

-

The bell rang and the class forwarded out. Naruto being last.

"Oh Naruto..." Kurenai stopped him.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"You smell nice, I use the same shampoo" She smiled sweetly.

Naruto moaned and walked to his next class. Art. Then he went to his next class, PE. Then health, sose, home economics, agriculture and then last and least math. The final period of the day.

He entered class to find his sister and Sakura all over Sasuke. In a way he was ticked but he didn't know why. He took his seat and watched Sasuke write the problems on the board. He watched his sensei's hand gracefully move. Up and down the bored, every so often he would glance down at his book. Naruto watched as his teacher's eyes flick over the book, his intense, deep, onyx eyes.

"Naruto..."

Oh how Naruto loved it when Sasuke said his name.

"Naruto..."

Just the way it rolled off of his tounge.

"Naruto..."

What am I thinking! He is 5 years older than me! Plus he is my teacher. And besides I gave up on love. Naruto thought furiously.

"Naruto!" The voice finally clicked. The blonde looked up to find his entire class looking at him, even his sensei.

'Finally" Sasuke sighed as he looked at the blonde. Naruto's heart skipped at beat when their eyes made contact.

"Ah! Sasuke-Sensei can I please go to the toilet!" He exclaimed as he shot from his desk knocking his books off. He ran past everyone, tripping over at the door but he got to his feet quickly.

"I guess you can..." The raven mumbled as a late reply.

"Children, stay here and do the problems, I'll be back!" Sasuke left the room.

**Ok that was the 1st chappie, what do you think?**


	2. My tutor

**Me: I really like this story**

**Itachi: Mmm**

**Deidara: Un.**

**Me: You guys are no fun!**

**Deidara: I'm in love un!**

**Itachi: Who is it?**

**Deidara: Not telling!**

**Me: you guys are such girls.**

**Deidara: so, I do look like one!**

**Me: O.O um... The story! That's right!**

_Chapter 2_

_--.:My tutor:.--_

Naruto ran through the halls and headed for the bathroom.

"Hey you! Stop" A voice bellowed. The blonde went to stop but only to trip and fall down the stairs.

"Ah! Gah! Ow! Ah!" Naruto cryed only to be silenced when he reached the bottom.

"Hey are you ok?" A black haired boy bent over Naruto.

"Ow...Yeah, I'm use to it" He grumbled as he got up. The boy let out a sigh.

"Good, then you can give me your hall pass of youth!" The person asked.

"My. Hallpass?" The youthful boy just nodded.

"Oh crap my hall pass! I ran out of the classroom so fast that I forgot it!" Naruto lowered his head so that his bangs covered his eyes.

"I'm sorry then, I'll have to give you a detention slip" The bowl cut pulled out his notepad.

"No please, I got detention twice today so I'm so hungry, I can't stay after school to" The azure eyed boy begged. The hall monitor tore the slip off and held it out to Naruto. The blonde just sighed and reached out to take it when he suddenly stopped.

"Its ok Lee, Naruto gets off this time" Sasuke took the slip and tore it in half.

"Uh...Hai, Sasuke-Sensei" Lee smiled and walked away. Once the boy was out of sight the raven turned to his student and looked him in the eye. Once again Naruto's heart skipped a beat, he began to feel hot and bothered. His heart pumped his blood harder and he began to think about all the posibiltys that could happen with his teacher.

"Right! The bathroom!" The blonde turned and got ready to take off, only to be stopped by a larger hand grabbing his wrist.

"We need to talk" Was all his sensei said. Naruto looked at the older male and blushed ever so slightly. How cute, he's got a crush on me. Sasuke mentally cooed.

"T-Talk? About what?" The curiousity of a 15 year old took Naruto over.

"Come" Sasuke waved a hand in the direction he wanted Naruto to walk in.

-

-

-

"Have a seat" They were both in Sasuke's office to 'talk'. The blonde went to sit in the small chair on one side of the raven's desk only to be side tracked with the enourmous, cushined chair on the other side. Naruto just looked at it for a moment, gawking at it. It looked so comfortable.

"You can sit in my if you want" Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"Kyah! Are you serious!" Naruto's eyes shone with happiness as he ran around the desk and took a seat in his sensei's inviteing chair. The raven sat in the other chair and put one leg over the other, ready to talk.

"Ok Naruto, whats up?" The blonde was stunned by the sudden question.

"I...I don't know what you mean" Naruto soft voice answered. Sasuke let out a sigh.

"I may not know the whole story but I do know that you have had a crumby day, so tell me about it" Naruto's eyes widened at his teacher's offer. He never got to talk about his day with anyone before, he didn't have many close friends and all the attention at home was surrounded around Naruko. The blonde let out a sigh.

"Well this morning I went to wash my hair in the shower but mum switched the shampoo so now I smell like a fucking panzie! And Naruko stole my toast this morning so I had to go without breakfeast, not to mention that I was a millisecond late for english so Kurenai-sensei had my clapping earasers at lunch! Then during art Kiba spilt water all over my assignment so I screamed and got in trouble from Deidara-sensei, now I have to start my project again and because I yelled, 'FUCK!' in the middle of class when I stuffed up something in sose I had detention at lunch as well, then in math I don't have a single clue as to what I'm doing and it frustrates me to no end and then just before I feel down the stairs and if you hadn't come I would have to stay after school as well!" Naruto let out the biggest breath he had been holding.

He looked at his sensei who was just sitting there, not moving, just a few blinks now and then. Silence filled the air and the blonde began to feel like a total moron. He blushed and began to panic when his stomach growled and his sensei didn't say anything.

"Gah! I should've just shut up! God! Rattling off like that to my teacher, and a teacher that hates me at that!" Naruto stood up and was about to run off.

"Woah! What did you say?"

"Huh?" Naruto was puzzled.

"You said I hate you, I don't hate you Naruto, what made you think that?" Sasuke asked. The blonde lowered himself back into the chair.

"Well when I ever put my hand up to ask for help, it was like you completely ignored me, and you never really talk to me like the other students, I guess I just gave up in the end." The raven let out a sigh.

"Naruto... I'm sorry I didn't help you, I guess I've never really seen you, you are always at the back of the class after all. I never talk to you? What am I doing now? Plus, you shouldn't give up on anything" Sasuke said calmly.

"Oh" The blonde lowered his head.

"I'll tutor you, but only if you promise not to give up" Sasuke stood. The bell rang through out the entire school.

"Ok" The blonde stood up as well and both left the room.

-

-

-

Naruto and Naruko sat on the seat outside of school near the parking lot. Their farther sure was taking a long time today. Naruko had finished her track practise and by then their dad was usually ready.

"Where the hell is he!" Naruko stood up and kicked a random trash can. Naruto let out a sigh. She was right, he was really late.

"You two" The twins looked and saw their raven sensei standing near them.

"Your farther is going to be late tonight, I have to drive you two home" Sasuke walked to his black mercedes and jumped in the drivers seat. Naruko squeeled like all of the other girls and sat in the passenger seat and Naruto moaned as he sat in the back seat.

"Oh god, stop whineing Naruto!" Naruko snapped.

"Sorry" The blonde apoligized. Soon the car pulled up at the large house and all three jumped out of the car.

"Eh? Sasuke-sensei, why are you getting out?" Naruko tried to sound sweet and innocent as to seduced her teacher.

"I'm tutoring Naruto in algebra" Sasuke answered as he was invited inside.

"You meant today?" The blonde flustered. Sasuke just nodded.

"Finally your home, eh? Sasuke-Kun, long time no see" Kushina greeted. "Please have a coffe and sit down with me to chat"

"Gomen Kushina-san, but I must start with Naruto's studying" The raven refused. Kushina just nodded and her and Naruko entered the kitchen.

"Lets go to your room" Naruto just nodded and started to walk up the stairs with Sasuke close behind.

-

-

-

Naruto sat at his desk and opened his books like Sasuke told him.

"Ok, lets start with problem 12 a." The raven teacher said as he leaned over his student. His hot breath tickled Naruto's neck and the blonde soon found himself losing it again, drifting from reality into a intense day dream.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shook Naruto.

"Wha-?" The blonde snapped out of it and shook his head.

"Hn." His teacher mumbled and started to go on with the problem, Naruto paying close attention.

-

-

-

The blonde's sensei studdied his watch closely.

"I guess I should go, you did well, I new you could improve with a little bit of work" He said.

"Yosh!" Naruto punched the air with happiness. Sasuke chuckled a little and patted his students head. Naruto blushed a little and watched his sensei pack up and walk out of his room.

"Bye, Sasuke-sensei" He whispered quietly to himself once the raven was out of sight completely.

He packed up his books and put them in a pile on his desk and then headed down stairs for tea.

-

-

-

"How was your session?" Minato asked, curious.

"O-ok" Naruto stuttered as he took a sip of his soup from his spoon.

"Eh! Your so lucky, hanging out with sensei all afternoon" Naruko squeeled.

"What the hell Naruko! I thought you were into girls?!" The blonde boy protested. Their farther chocked slightly on his soup at the notion of this. Yes he new Naruko had...Uh? Dabbled in the opposite sex, but he still hated it being spoken around him.

"Baka! Haven't you heard of experementing!" The young girl's voice begin to raise, her eyebrow twitched slightly and she slammed her spoon on the table in order to show her anger.

"Yeah, but still, you shouldn't be drooling over Sasuke-sensei!" The fox like boy yelled slightly.

"Why? You do!" Naruko retorted. The boy blushed slightly.

"I do not thank you, I am perfectly straight!" You could here Minato in the background mumbling to himself, 'please by a ruler, please be a ruler', obviously refering to Naruto.

"Oh yeah, your as straight as my hair after it's been curled, what happened to what's his name, uh Gaara that's it..." Naruko said cockily.

"That's enough!" The red haired mother butted in.

"But mum she...!"

"No, you two are as bad as eachother" she sighed softly, "you two use to be so close and kind to each other" The oldest male nodded at his partners statement.

"Oh, we still are mum..." Naruto started and grinned.

"It's just fun to pick on little brother, his reactions lately are so cool to watch" His sister finished. Naruto flustered.

"That's not what I was going for, and I'm not little!"

"Yes you are, 3 minutes!" The girl held up 3 slender fingers.

"Hey! That doesn't matter!" Her brother protested. The whole family laughed and continued their meal.

-

-

-

Naruko walked into the kitchen to help her mother with the dishes and Naruto ran up to his room, he had something he wanted to do. He shut the door behind him and went to his desk and pulled out a pair of sissors.

He placed them on the desk and then ran to his walk in closet, he pushed all the shirts and pants out of the way until he came to a old looking box which was labled 'Photos' in big black marker letters.

He carried the box and sissors to his bed and sat on it. One by one he sorted through the photos until he came to what he was looking for. Last years staff school photo. He grabbed his sissors and began cutting. He held up what he just did, a perfect cut out of his sensei, Sasuke Uchiha.

He ran over to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a small note on it then wrapped the photo in the paper. He held it to his heart then walked over to his small book case. He opened one book, 'Tomorrow when the war began'(1), the begging book of the blonde's favourite series.

He placed the photo and paper in the middle of the book. Then, slowly he put the book back in it's place and sighed deeply.

"I know I won't have any luck with you, but I can hope at least"

**(1) That is the 1st book in the 'Tomorrow series' by John Marsden, great series I really recommend it.**


	3. My sister

**Itachi: I feel pretty, oh so pretty! I feel pretty and witty and-**

**Sasuke: If you say gay, I will kill you!**

**Itachi: what? You are!**

**Sasuke: yeah, but with you saying it, it provokes incest!**

**Itachi: So!**

**Sasuke: Idiot**

**Deidara: are brotherly love, un.**

**Me: To the story!**

**Naruto: Yosh!**

_Chapter 3_

_--.:My sister:.--_

Naruto walked through the school doors extra early along with his sister. Their farther decided that he had to catch up on paper work and he drag the kids to school.

"Bye, bye daddy!" The boys sister yelled as she ran along the hallway. Why is she in a hurry? The blonde boy pondered. He turned to his side to see his farther long gone. He sighed and headed towards his locker.

With a clatter and a bit of cursing, Naruto got his books ready for the day. He shoved them in his bag and walked along the hall. He was thinking about all different ways he could get out of the school day. Faking stick, hurt leg/ankle, broken bones. All of these things weren't uncommon for the boy.

It was so early that all there was not a single student (beside Naruko and himself) in the school. Silently he walked, being careful not to trip or fall. Just when he thought all was going pretty well for him he saw it, he watched from outside Sasuke's office.

Naruko.

Her skirt pulled higher than usual, he bow losened, shirt buttoned down to show the top of her breasts teasingly. All the while latched onto Naruto's crush, Sasuke-sensei. The teenager strained his ears so he could listen carefully to the conversation going on.

"Oh, Sasuke-_sensei, _it's not my idiotic brother that needs you in his room" She licked her lips. Sasuke just sat there emotionlessly. She sat on his desk and leaned over to him.

"Sasuke..." She whispered seductively, "would you teach me a few things" She leaned in, their lips getting closer and closer, until finally Naruto couldn't take it. He couldn't stand to see Sasuke kiss his sister, so he turned and went to run. But the jinx decided to kick in.

His untied shoelace decided to get in the way. He feel with an 'umph' which dragged Naruko's attention away from Sasuke. Both teacher and student ran outside to find the blonde boy on the ground.

"Hmph!" The young girl pouted as she did up her blouse and walked away. The raven sighed and bent down to help Naruto.

"Are you ok?" The raven asked as he helped the boy up. The blonde blushed.

"I'm fine!" He pushed his sensei away, "I was going to ask you about...About..." What was Naruto going to ask? That's right, he wanted to talk to his sensei, somewhat confess to him.

"Ask me about what?" The teacher cocked a hip and put his hand on it.

"About... Nothing! Dont worry, it's nothing!" Sasuke sighed at the blushing blonde.

"It's obviously something"

"What were you doing with my sister!" Naruto yelled, baffeled and heart broken.

"Nothing, Naruto" He said simply, "I don't like her if that's what your getting at" He added.

"Y-you promise?" The blonde stuttered, his teacher walked up to him and put his hand on the others shoulder.

"Why do you want me to promise?" The raven asked.

"Uh, b-because..."

"Because why?" The older male put his hand on his students cheek and moved his thumb up and down.

"Just because..." The blonde trailed off as he touched his sensei's hand lightly. The two just stood there for a second, staring at eachother. Naruto's blush starting to over take his entire face. Sasuke smirked and patted Naruto's head and ruffled his hair a little bit then, just walked away.

"Maybe my bad luck is making an exception this time" The boy smiled as he watched his teacher walk away.

-

-

-

"That's very good Naruto-kun" Deidara peered over Naruto and looked onto the picture he had created.

"You are very talented, but it's not as dark as you usually like to draw" The teacher said.

"Well my day is going pretty good today, Deidara-sensei" The blonde grinned from ear to ear. Deidara just nodded and walked off to look at the other pitiful attempts of art.

-

-

-

The end of the day and Naruto started to walk home, his heavy bag drapped over his shoulder and a patch on his elbow and a bandaid on his cheek. He had fallen over a total of 7 times today. He figured it was the price he had to pay for having a decent social life.

"Hey" The blonde turned and saw his sensei pulled up beside him, offering a ride. Without hesitation. When they started to drive the questions started rolling.

"Did you get into a fight?" The older man asked. Naruto shook his head and smiled.

"I feel over, seriously!" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow but believed him.

"So where is your sister?" Naruto's attention shoot up 10 volt.

"She went over to Ino's, why?"

"I was just wondering, you are usually with her"

"You do have the hots for my sister!" The blonde accused and point a finger at his teacher. Sasuke left out a 'pft', he thought that what he did to Naruto this morning would've gotten the point through that he didn't.

"No, I can not get into a relationship with a student, and besides, even if I could I have my sights set on another person" The raven accidently let slip.

"Eh? Really who?" The dobe leaned in. Suddenly they reached Naruto's house and they pulled up, Sasuke put the brake on and stopped the car.

"I'm. Not. Telling." He wagged a finger infront of his students face and then jumped out of the car. Both walked inside.

"Ah! Sasuke-san, your back" Kushina cooed. While Sasuke and Kushina ingaged in conversation Naruto caught sight of his sister fleeing upstairs, his feet immediately ran after her.

He caught her just before she could enter her room.

"What the fuck Naruko! What do you think you were doing with sensei this morning!?" Naruto demanded.

"I don't know, spur of the moment thing" She shrugged.

"Naruko! You know damn well how I feel about him, you know better than anyone how I feel" Naruko looked away, feeling guilty after she saw slight tears in her brothers eyes.

"I know that you know, because I can feel how much you love him (1)" Naruko jumped at her brothers statement.

"We are connected, please to disgrace that strong bond we have" Naruto let go of her arm and she just nodded.

"Naruto! Get your books out I'll be up soon!" The twins heard their sensei shout.

"Ok!" Naruto responded. He wiped the tears away and the two hugged and the blonde boy headed for his room.

**(1) 'Him' isn't Sasuke, Naruto is refering to the person that Naruko loves. So the twins pretty much know what the other is feeling : ) make sense?**

**Ok I know this story doesn't deserve it but can I please have at least 5 reviews before the next chapter, they make me ever so happy :3**


	4. My heart

**Me: Arigato for all the reviews, I really appreciate it ;**

**Itachi: What the hell guys!**

**Deidara: Itachi stop that! If she wants reviews, she wants reviews! Un.**

**Itachi: But...But... -crys in a corner-**

**Me: what the fuck!?**

**Deidara: -sigh- We better answer some questions and say the disclaimer un.**

**Me: Yosh! Now for all of you going..."Lemon? Lemon? Where is the lemon? O.o" There will be lemon but unlike my other stories I really dont want to rush Sasuke and Naruto into a relationship, especially one as complicated as this.**

**Itachi: To answer KittenV's question, a little more has yet to come on Naruko though it won't be focused completely on her, its going to be focused on the relationship between her and Naruto.**

**Deidara: And IceCreamXD, Jess should apologize for her horrible writting, she has horrible grammar and doesn't re-read her work until AFTER she has posted it. Baka. Un. **

**Me: I am not a baka! Ok anyway, I do not own Naruto yadda yadda ;**

_Chapter 4_

_--.: My Heart :.--_

Naruto ran to his room and started to get his books, a smile gleamed on his face. He was so excited to have his teacher here, it made his heart jump everytime he thought about Sasuke leaning over his shoulder, breathing softly on the back of his neck.

The blonde sat on his bed and waited, the room was silent only the sound of Naruto's analog clock could be heard. Tick tock, tick tock... He flopped onto his bed. Asleep.

-

-

-

Sasuke paced the steps and walked into Naruto's room, only to find him on his bed. At first glance the raven thought it was an invite but with a closer look he soon saw that his student was asleep. He sighed and glanced around Naruto's room. He looked at the bookshelf the blonde had hidden in the corner.

He slowly walked over to it and traced the books with his slender finger, wiping some of the dust off each book as he went. Then he came to one book. Not covered with filth and slightly sticking out. The raven read the title carefully.

"Tomorrow when the war began? That is a really great series, you have good taste Naruto" Sasuke mumbled to himself as he glanced back to his sleeping student then back to the book. He reached out a pale hand and took the book from it's place. He opened the cover and then flipped to the first page, then the next and the next. He skimmed the book with expertise, until he came to one page.

When he turned to page 224 a piece of paper feel out and onto the ground. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and put the book back. He bent down and picked up the small paper and unfolded it only to find a picture of himself.

"Naruto?" He looked at the neatly cut picture for only a second then turned his attention to the writting on the paper.

_'Please, hold onto my heart, even for just a little bit'_

Sasuke smirked at the boys heart filled note.

"S-Sasuke-sensei?..." The raven looked over to his student who just woke up.

"Gah! Sasuke-sensei, please don't go through my stuff!" The blonde ran over and snatched the paper and picture from him.

"T-That's just...Just!" He couldn't find the words and he began to panic. Before the blonde could say anything else he felt a familiar hand pat his head and ruffle his hair. He blushed furiously and looked down at his feet.

"It's ok Naruto" Sasuke smiled and looked like he was about to add something else when...

**Despite the lies that your making.**

**Your love is mine for the taking.**

**My love is, just waiting.**

**To turn your tears to roses. **

**I'll be the one that's got to hold you, I'll be the one that you long to.**

**My love is, a burning, consuming fire! (1)**

Before the rest of the song could play, Sasuke grabbed his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?" He asked cooly. Naruto stared up at his sensei as he strained to hear the other voice but couldn't.

"Yeah sure I can do that for you, yeah I know, don't say that Karin..." Karin? The blonde could feel his heart about to break.

"Yeah, I love you to" That's when Naruto's heart completely snapped. Breaking into more than a million pieces. Even the blonde's grandmother, who could do a 1000 piece puzzle of a clear blue sky in less than an hour, could not put it back together. The phone made a clap sound as Sasuke shut it.

"Naruto, I've got to go, I'll see you tomorrow" Naruto just nodded as he tried to hold back the tears as he watched his teacher leave the room. There was only one thing going through the blonde's head. This fucking jinx!

-

-

-

The raven consentrated on the road. The bag of groceries in the passenger seat. He felt some what guilty for stringing the blonde along. It was cruel and he new it.

_Obviously He can't expect to catch me as a boyfriend... Can he? _Sasuke asked himself, he let out a sigh.

"Besides, I'm his teacher and I'm five years older than him. Even if we both wanted to get together, it would be illegal and if anyone found out...I would lose my job." He sighed as he pulled into the driveway of his mansion.

-

-

-

Tears flowed one by one down the young boys cheeks softly and slowly. His sister was sitting with him on her bed, her arm wrapped around him in an attempt to ease his pain. She felt his pain to a smaller extent. Like her brother said before, they had a special bond. A connection that they only have, and she new it very well.

_-FLASHBACK- _

_"Minato how could you lose him!" Kushina hit her husband on the right arm. She was refering to Minato losing their only son at the mall. Naruto and Naruko were only thirteen at the time and both weren't as independent as they were today._

_"Mummy, where is little brother?" _

_"I don't know sweet heart" The older female shot a glare at her partner._

_"Kushina, the police are looking for him..." Suddenly the house was silent, but at the same time no one could think because of all the noise._

_"No! Please don't!" Naruko's attention shot and her head started to hurt._

_"L-Little brother...?"_

_"What was that?" Minato asked his daughter._

_"No! Stop!" The little girl clenched her head hard, her brother's voice filling it with desperate pleas._

_"Naruko?" Kushina bent down to her level._

_"Naruto!" She yelled and ran out the door._

_"Naruko? Help me please!" Her brother shouted._

_"I'm comming I promise!" She ran down the street, her parents started to run after her. She ran street after street, not stopping. She had to find her other, before it was to late. She turned a corner and stopped at an alley. It was dark and misty but she could see it. The outline of her brother and another larger figure._

_'Naruto!"_

_"Naruko!" They shouted one after the other. Then her parents finally caught up to her and saw what she saw._

_"What the fuck do you think you are doing!" The twins farther raged as he ran to the boys kidnapper and puched him out. Their mother ran to Naruto's side._

_His pants were down, so was his underwear. His cheeks were flushed a dark red, tears stung his red, puffy eyes. He started to blubber uncontrollably._

_"Shh, it's ok" His mother picked him up and carried him, Minato in toe. _

_"You found me..." Naruto whispered through sobs when he passed his sister who was now in tears from the sight of her brother. Minato took her hand and they went home._

_-End flashback-_

"You were there for me then and your here for me now" The blonde boy sniffed as the horrible memories came back.

"I always will be" His 'older' sister replied.

**(1) The song is 'Whispers in the dark' by Skillet, great band and great song, D**

**Please can I have 5 reviews again ) I love them so much, they make me happy!**


	5. My way of handling things

**Me: I really like this story!**

**Sasuke: But Naruto and I haven't hooked up yet!**

**Me: Not yet!**

**Sasuke: But I...**

**Itachi: No!**

**Sasuke: Oh, come on...**

**Deidara: Wait!**

**Sasuke: Fuck you all!**

**Naruto: Me first!**

**Itachi: Serious time...**

**Deidara: Un...**

**Me: Ok, SasuNaru199312121212, yes Naruto was raped and molestered. Sad I know :'(**

**Sasuke: SkygalzingMaro, Jess really doesn't know what SOSE is, it's a subject she has at her school. It studies different topics. Like her country and that.**

**Me: Sorry for the late update everyone, please enjoy!**

_Chapter 5_

_--.: My way of handling things :.--_

_Maybe I should just keep away from him today, _Naruto sighed and thought as he closed his locker.

"Yeah, that's a safe desision, but will my jinx co-operate?" He said aloud to himself.

"Whats a safe desision?" The blonde spun around and saw an older, raven man.

"Sasuke-sensei..."

"Well?" The blonde chocked.

"It's nothing that you need to know" He mumbled.

"Is that anyway to talk to your teacher?" Sasuke folded his arms infront of his chest.

"I... Um... No, I guess not..." Naruto huffed. Sasuke smirked.

"Why are you always so frazzled?" He ruffed the students blonde hair.

"Since you started doing that!" Naruto pouted as he let his teacher touch him so familiarly. Sasuke snickered and stopped, the blonde let out a sigh.

"Hm? Why did you sigh? Do you like me touching you?" Sasuke bent down so their eye's became level. A deep red blush ran across Naruto's face from ear to ear.

"D-Don't say such things!" He jumped and turned so his back faced Sasuke.

"But after what I read the other day..."

"Sasuke-Kun! Please!" The blonde quickly realised what he said and clasped his hands over his mouth.

"Sasuke-_kun? (1)" _Sasuke said.

"I-I...Oh fuck it all!" Naruto stamped a foot and went to charge off only to be grabbed at the wrist by Sasuke.

"Oi! None of that temper or language..." He paused. "Naruto-chan (2)..." The blonde gasped and losened his way out of Sasuke's grip. He ran off down the hall way.

"Fuck!" The raven puched the lockers he was closest to.

"I have to fucking stop stringing him on like this" He was close to tears but he controlled his emotions and straightened himself up.

-

-

-

Sasuke entered the classroom. His students chatting. He looked through his list of students and sighed.

A pink haired slut who gets any guy she wants.

A red haired boy who is filled with angst.

A marked faced boy who takes his puppy to school.

A cleared eyed male who believes to strongly in destiny.

A bushy brow freak who believes to strongly period.

And there it was. Golden hair, light blue eyes, marked cheeks. A grin you could love. Sasuke really needed to talk to that person. But after class.

-

-

-

The blonde was the last to walk out of the classroom, but was stopped by a certain sensei calling out.

"Can you come here please..." Sasuke wagged a finger his way. The azure person nodded and walked over to his desk.

"What is it Sasuke-sensei?" Her sweet voice asked.

"Naruko... What is the jinx?" He asked briefly. She chocked at the mention of her brother's horrible luck.

"H-How did you know about..."

"I've heard your brother ramble on about once or twice, quiet franctly I'm curious" He smiply stated. She nodded.

"Sasuke-sensei, it's not fair on Naruto..." Sasuke sat down in his chair and Naruko sat on his desk.

"Ever since he was little Naruto was always falling over or losing his pets or favourite toy or something, _Okaasan_ (3) and _Otoosan_ (4) put it down to his lazyness and clumsyness. Though it's not..." She paused.

"I new something was building up, something so bad would be unleashed on him..." She paused again. The raven leaned forward in intrest.

"One day..." Tears began to form at the corner of her eyes. "We all went shopping, _oniisan (5) _and I were complaining. _Otoosan _was talking to a man though so one of us had to stay. _Okaasan _was going to take _oniisan_, but I whined to much! If I had chosen to stay with _Otoosan _then... Then..." Naruko chocked on her free flowing tears.

"Then Naruto-niisan wouldn't have been raped! He wouldn't have been so hurt!" She yelled and brought her hands to her face and cried.

_Raped... _The one word ran through Sasuke's mind. Constantly replaying.

"So..." Naruko began again as she whiped her tears, "he has given up on love, he entrusts his life to his so called _sainan (6)_ " She chuckled slightly and got up and walked to the door.

"That's why you have to change it..." She trailed off and walked out.

Sasuke sat there in utter silence, the words his student spoke played in his head. He knew she was right though.

He could change it.

-

-

-

With a clang a certain blonde's locker shut. He sighed and stuffed his books in his bag. It was the end of the school day and he couldn't wait to walk home because it gave him a chance to think.

"How should I handle things?" He pondered as the hall emptied it's students only leaving him there.

_**Habataitara modorenai to itte.**_

_**Mezashita no wa.**_

_**Aoi, aoi, ano sora. (7)**_

Naruto flipped his phone out of his pocket and read a text message.

_Congrats. _

_B+_

_U actually dnt fail math._

The blonde studied the number.

"Who is this...?" He mumbled. Sharp noises appeared behind him. He spun to see his raven sensei clapping slowly.

"Eh! Are you serious?" Sasuke just nodded.

"Gah! Thank you Sasuke-sensei" The blonde threw his arms around the older male. Both just stood there soaking eachother up. Soon Sasuke though it was enough and he coughed raspily.

"Oh!" The boy chuckled as he let go.

"Well, I have to study for uh... SOSE! So I'm off to the library!" He scratched the back of his head and ran off.

Sasuke smirked.

"I really do have my own way of handling things" He sighed, "however they are annoying and involve alot of work..."

--

**(1) **_**It can also be used by females when addressing a male that they are emotionally attached to.**___

**(2) **_**It may also be used towards animals, **_**lovers,**_** intimate friends, and people whom one has known since childhood. Chan continues to be used as a term of endearment, especially for girls, into adulthood. **___

**(3) Okaasan is mother**

**(4) Otoosan is father**

**(5) Oniisan is older brother, and you are probably wondering why she refers to him as older brother there? Well because she likes to mock him by calling him younger brother when she actaully thinks of him as her older brother, :P yeah she is complicated.**

**(6) Sainan means misfortune**

**(7) Blue bird. It Naruto: Shippuuden opening 3. God I love that song :D**

**Please review :) see ya next chapter!**


	6. My confession, my mother

**Me: Boys are fuck wits!**

**Deidara: What!**

**Me: Eh! Oh not the Naruto world guys, you guys are so nice and loyal and you aren't SONS OF BITCHES!**

**Sasuke: Troubles?**

**Me: -crys in corners-**

**Naruto: read her profile **

**Me: So sad...**

**Itachi: Ok no questions so onto the disclaimer...**

**Naruto: This disclaimer also go for the previous chapters...**

**Me: I do not own Naruto, his world belongs to Kishi-kun.**

_**Chapter 6**_

_--.: My confession, my mother :.--_

Naruto sat silently at the brown wooden desk. The constant tick of the analog clock on the wall was the only thing that could be heard. He looked up and saw the time.

"7:30 already..." He mumbled to himself. It was to himself because practically everyone was gone, even the librarian had left at 6:00. He sighed and turned his attention back to his book. With his small tanned hand he moved a few stray bangs from his eyes.

"You were serious about the whole study thing..." He suprised voice came from behind him. The blonde froze at the familiar voice, slowly he turned and saw his crush standing right there.

"S-Sasuke-sensei? O-of coarse I was serious!" Naruto defended himself. Sasuke bent over the blonde on his seat and put both arms on either side of him. Naruto turned and sat at the table like he was when he was reading his book. Sasuke bent down a little lower so his plush lips were in line with his students right ear.

"What're you reading?" He breathed out huskily. The blonde blushed deeply and his breath started to hick slightly. The raven chuckled at Naruto's reaction.

"You know, how you said you were serious about coming here?" The blonde nodded slightly to his sensei's statement.

"Well, I'm serious as well..." Naruto blonde chocked. "I'm serious about alot of things..." His sensei finished, Naruto gulped.

"Y-you are?" Naruto whispered softly, a strand of his fringe falling down from behind his ear.

"Yes, very..." Sasuke tucked the hair back a nibbled on the blonde's ear lobe. Naruto moaned quietly to himself.

"No one is around, and you seemed to have skipped your tutoring lesson for today, I could teach you some things now..." The raven husked. The blonde's breathing became slightly heavier.

"What if I already know them?" He whispered out slightly louder. Sasuke chuckled his normal evil chuckle.

"Hey, don't be so cocky...You have to respect your elders remember..." The raven whispered finally and cupped the blonde's chin in his larger hand and turned his head slightly and gently. With a feeling of acomplishment Sasuke captured Naruto's lips.

With a sense of rythm the blonde slowly stood, without breaking the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. The older male ran his hands down the blonde until one reached his hip and the other traveled slightly lower to the top of his student's firm ass.

Naruto moaned into the kiss as he lifted himself up on his tippy toes so he could deepen it. A frantic battle of tounges raged but was soon one by the older partner. With a breath and a sigh the kiss broke, leaving a flushed and stunned blonde and a certain teacher who was happy with his acomplishment.

"Sasuke-sensei..." Naruto huffed as the two stayed in their position. A position Naruto never thought he would find himself in after he took his oath to disown love.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked. A blush barely visible on his pale cheeks.

"I... Uh... No! It's nothing!" Naruto went to push away and run but firm arms stopped him from that.

"Stop running away!" The raven commanded. The blonde sighed and let tears build in the corner of his eyes.

"What did you want to say Naruto?" Naruto chocked and let the tears roll down his cheeks.

"I want to say it! But if I do, I will lose you!" He explained forcefully.

"Why will you lose me?"

"Because of this... This fucking jinx!" Naruto would've collapsed to the ground right there but Sasuke held him up.

"Naruto, just say it..." The older man said. Naruto nodded.

"I-I... Love you!"

**Despite the lies that your making.**

**Your love is mine for the taking.**

**My love is, just waiting.**

**To turn your tears to roses. **

**I'll be the one that's got to hold you, I'll be the one that you long to.**

**My love is, a burning, consuming fire! (1)**

Before Sasuke could respond he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" Naruto stood there in bewilldement trying to listen to the other person.

"Are you sure! No... I'm not busy..." The blonde's heart broke for the millionth time.

"I'll come right away! Yes, yes... I love you to... Karin" Sasuke shut the phone and looked at Naruto. The blonde's tears still visible, his confession still lingered in the air. Without one single word Sasuke shoved his phone back into his pocket and ran out of the library.

_Fuck this fucking jinx..._

-

-

-

Naruto sat on his bed and looked at the photo of his sensei. _Why the fuck did he do that, if he doesn't love me?_

_"_ I new I shouldn't have risked it..." The blonde mumbled.

"Risked what?" Kushina stood at the door. Naruto quickly shoved the picture in his pocket and smiled. His mother walked in with a tray. It had a delicious cooked meal of ramen and rice on it.

"Whats?...

"You missed supper, thought I might have been hungry" Kushina smiled her sweetest smile.

"Mum, what do you do when you love someone, but you know you can't?" Naruto lowered his head.

"Can't?" She asked puzzled only to be answered by a nod from her son.

"Well... Can't? Hm..." She thought for a moment.

"Wait here!" She pranced out of the room. Naruto sat on his bed, soon Kushina came back in with a piece of paper in her hand. She sat back down next to Naruto.

"That's me..." She pointed to the young girl in the photograph.

"Woah, mum, your... Hot!" Naruto threw his hands up. Kushina giggled and went back to her school photo.

"See her" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"That's Mikoto Uchiha. Your sensei's mother."

"Woah really!?" The blonde gasped. Kushina nodded.

"And see him..." She pointed to her sensei.

"Mum... Is that?"

"Your father? Yes."

--

**(1) Once again 'Whispers in the dark' by 'Skillet'**

**Please R&R : )**


	7. My guy

**Me: I can't believe my town!**

**Itachi: Rumors agian?**

**Me: Damn straight!**

**Deidara: What now?**

**Me: Well I'm 13 right and today someone came up to me and said "Is it true?" and I'm like, "Is what true?" and the person said... "Your pregneant!"...**

**Sasuke: O-O**

**Me: I could've died!**

**Naruto: Jess-chan does not own Naruto yadda yadda...**

_**Chapter 7**_

_--.: My guy :.-- _

"Dad!" Naruto jumped. Kushina giggled and nodded.

"He was the hottest teacher in the school... And we were in love" She sighed and smiled as she put a pale hand to her heart.

"D-Dad was your... Your teacher!" The blonde flushed at the amazing coincidence. His mother giggled for the millionth time that night.

"Yes, our love was a almost forbidden one. Even though it was so wrong, we stayed with eachother, despite the hurtful words that were said." He smile grew.

"Then how old is..."

"Your father was 23 and I was 15"

"Woah..." He whispered.

"Yes, but age difference dosen't matter when you love someone"

"But what if that someone doesn't love you back?" He sighed with sadness.

"But what if that someone does!" Kushina raised her voice slightly, startling Naruto. The two sat in silence until Kushina finally got up and left. Naruto could hear her giggling as she left.

-

-

-

"Fucking Karin!" Sasuke puched the wall of his room.

"Rushing me back for no reason!"

_-Flashback-_

_"What's the fucking emergency!?" The raven bashed through the door. He speeded in his car just to get here quickly, he even left his love._

_"Sasuke! Kill it! Kill it!" Karin was on a chair jumping up and down and pointing to a spider on the ground. The veins in Sasuke's forehead poped out forecefully._

_"What the fuck! You said that you needed me back immediately, that it was fucking life threatening!" The raven bellowed as he squished the aracnid._

_"It was life threatening, what if it bit me?" The red head lowered herself from the chair and put it back at the table._

_"Do you realise what I had to leave just to come here!"_

_"Eh? Were you fucking someone?" Karin teased._

_"What if I was, why the hell didn't you call Suigetsu instead of me?" He started to walk up the stairs._

_"Because..." She started, "your my brother and besides Suigetsu is out of town for the weekend"_

_"Your brother? Heh, if sister's are made to ruin brother's lives then your sure are the best sister in the world" He chuckled slightly._

_"I know I am"_

_-End Flashback-_

"How could I have left him like that" The raven sat on his bed looking at the photo he had on his wall. It was last years school photo, he focused his attention on his blonde soon to be lover. With a sigh he jumped up and ran back down stairs.

-

-

-

**Paper bags and plastic hearts.**

**Odd belongings in shopping carts.**

**It's goodbye.**

**But we got one more night.**

**Lets get drunk and ride around.**

**And make peace with an empty town.**

**We can make it right...**

"Throw it away!" The blonde jumped up and down as he sang to his favourite song. Picking up pieces of trash in his room as he went.

"Fogert yesterday! We'll make the great escape!" He chucked some dirty clothes in his wash basket and turned the volume up on his stereo.

"We won't hear a word they say! They don't know us anyway!" He grabbed his brush and formed a tight grip around the handle.

"Watch it burn, let it die." He sang into the brush.

"'Cause we are finally free... Today..." He went to brushing his hair infront of the mirror.

**Tonight we'll change our lives.**

**It's so good to be by your side.**

**We'll cry.**

**We won't give up the fight.**

**We'll scream loud, the top of our lungs.**

**And they'll think just 'cause were young.**

**We'll feel so alive. (1)**

Just as Naruto went to do another fantastic chrous the volume was turned down so you could barely hear it.

"Hey I was listen-" The blonde stopped short when he saw who it was. A panting raven. His pure black hair stuck sweetly to his forehead, a faint blush pursed on his cheeks. He had obviously ran a long way. It was a puzzling sight for the blonde student.

"Sasuke-sensei?" Naruto asked curiously.

"N-Naruto... I'm sorry..." Naruto chocked on his sensei's words.

"Why?" He whispered in need.

"Why? For running out on you of coarse!" Sasuke stood up completely straight.

"You don't need to aplogize, I realise that I can't be with you, so go back to your girlfriend, I'm happy for her" Naruto turned away and sniffed as he tried to keep his tears back. Then, an odd sound erupted in the room. He turned to see is sensei, laughing what seemed like uncontrollably.

"S-Sensei?"

"Karin? Your talking about Karin! Ha!" He laughed a little louder then quickly softened himself and stopped.

"Dobe..." He walked over to him and grabbed his hands.

"Don't call me that Teme!" Naruto hissed.

"Hey! I'm still your teacher thank you!" Sasuke retorted then chuckled.

"So Karin huh? Are you jealous of her?" The blonde huffed at the question and went to pull out of Sasuke's grip but failed.

"Heh, Karin..." Sasuke couldn't get the idea out of his head, he bent down so his mouth was next to Naruto's ear.

"Yes, I love Karin very much..."

_How many fucking times can this man hurt me! _Naruto screamed in his head.

"But I only love her like a sister. Want to know why? Because she is my sister. Literally." Sasuke finished.

"Wha-" Naruto went to yell but was cut off by Sasuke's lucious lips.

Just as before, Naruto responded to his teacher's tender touches. He wrapped his smaller arms around the other's neck while he moved to his tippy toes just to get that little bit of height. Sasuke ran his hands down the boys some what feminem waist and put both hands below his partners ass.

With a sudden hoist the raven lifted the blonde up. In reaction Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke and the older male walked over to Naruto's bed and laid him down gently. Both broke from their sweet, wet tounge war. A deep blush visible on the smaller boy's cheeks and a lighter one on the older male.

"Naruto... Please don't give up on love" Sasuke pleaded. Naruto panted but faintly nodded.

"Ok, I promise" Both male's smiled.

"Ahem..." A cough came from the doorway. Both guys jumped and looked to see who it was.

"Sasuke-kun, how are we today?" Kushina asked. Sasuke quickly got off his new lover and stood up straight and stiff.

"Fine thank you mam" He bowed. She giggled. Naruto sat up and then the three sat in silence, waiting for one to make a move.

"Well I guess I should be go-"

"Take Naruto with you" The mother stopped Sasuke.

"What!" The two boys said in unison.

"Naruto's grades are still low, so take him with you for the night, please" Kushina smiled and giggled.

"Mum..."

"Ok" The raven came in.

"Sasuke-sensei!"

"She's right Naruto" Sasuke winked which made the blonde blush.

"Right! Well Sasuke I'll make you some tea, Naruto you can get your gear reading, be quick" Both boys nodded. Sasuke followed Kusihna downstairs and Naruto went to get out some clothes.

--

**(1) The great escape by Boys like girls.**

**Please can I have 10 reviews before the next chapter, which will most likely be a lemon :D I know it's alot to ask but please!**

**Love Jess-chan!**


	8. My first time

**Me: Gah! Rumors still circulating...**

**Deidara: Un.**

**Me: But I don't care anymore! Haha! -good guy pose-**

**Itachi: Jess does not own Naruto.**

**Sasuke: Kishimoto does**

**Naruto: thanks for pointing out the obvious, Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: Fuck you!**

**Naruto: Yes please!**

_**Chapter 8**_

_--.: My first time :.--_

Naruto ran down stairs, a few books in one hand and a small overnight bag in the other. He was greeted by a warm smile from his mother and a barely visible smirk on his sensei's emotionless lips.

"Ready?" Kushina smiled and giggled.

"Mum, you giggle to much" Naruto huffed. Sasuke stood from his seat and went and stood next to Naruto.

"Thank you for the tea" He said to Kushina. She just smiled and nodded.

"Your welcome" She stood and walked the two to the door.

"By the way..." She started, "you two make a very cute couple" She smiled her biggest grin yet.

Naruto let out a very deep blush and Sasuke just chuckled.

"I know we do" He walked out of the house and hopped in the driver's seat of the car. Naruto followed and jumped in as the passenger. With a quick turn of the ignition the car started and they were on their way.

-

-

-

"Woah..."

"What?" Sasuke asked his new lover as they walked to the door of his house.

"Your place... Its massive!" The blonde threw his arms up in an attempt to over exagerate his claim. The raven just scoffed and walked inside.

"Sasuke! You asshole! Did you eat all the-" Karin stopped when she saw that an unfamiliar person was inside her house.

"Who's this brat?" She cocked her hip and put a hand on it.

"This is Naruto, he is one of my students" He grabbed the blonde boys hand and pulled him past his sister.

"Ah! So this is your little fuck budy" Karin giggled. Sasuke growled at her and Naruto sadened a little.

"He isn't my fuck budy..." The raven glared. Before the disscusion could get too heated Naruto stepped in.

"Uh, Karin... You don't look like Sasuke-sensei. Are you really related?" He laughed slightly. Sasuke just stared at him with admiration.

"Actually I was adopted when I was 5" She laughed her loud, evil laugh.

"Oh really, cool" He went to step back a little but tripped over his own foot and he feel backwards. With a uncontroled 'umph' he feel onto a small table knocking a _very _expensive vase off it and onto the gorund, making it smash into a million pieces.

"Naruto are you ok!?" Sasuke panicked.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." He went to move but the raven stopped him before he could.

"S-Sensei?" The blonde didn't know what to. His crush slash lover was bending over him holding his small shoulders firmly.

"Don't move, there is glass every where" Naruto just nodded and blushed to his teachers command.

-

-

-

"There. All clean" Karin wiped her forehead and put the broom away.

"Come on" Sasuke held a hand out to his blonde who gladly grabbed it.

"Where are we going?"

"To my room" The raven stated. Naruto gulped deeply at the thought of what happens with couples in a bedroom.

"Don't worry dobe, I'm just going to get you settled" Sasuke reasurred. The blonde let out a releaved sigh.

As they entered the dark room the very first thing that caught the blonde's eye was the massive bed that could easily fit ten. All Naruto wanted to do was jump on that bed and be crawled up in it with Sasuke. But, mostly he wanted to jump on it.

"Go on..." Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Go for it" The raven finished as he waved a hand to the bed.

"Really?" The boy's eyes glowed with anticipation. Sasuke just nodded.

"Woohoo!" Naruto ran and belly flopped on the bed. He got up and started to jump and giggle like an idiot.

"Hey..." Sasuke walked over to Naruto who had just stopped.

"What?" He smiled his amazing grin. The raven moved his way onto the bed then onto his blonde partner.

"Sensei... I" Naruto breathed in between kisses.

"You what?" Sasuke paused and hovered above his lover, wiping blonde strands of hair from his face.

"I... I'm sorry that I broke the vase, it's this god damn jinx and I..."

"Don't worry about it and forget about that fucking jinx Naruto!" Sasuke shouted slightly.

"O-ok" Naruto gulped.

"Now is there anything else?" Naruto shook his head as a no.

"Good..." Sasuke went back to laying gentle kisses along his lover's neck.

"Ah... Sasuke...Sensei" The blonde moaned.

"Shh..." He hushed as he slowly slid Naruto's school shirt off. With his skilled tounge he lick a nipped at sensitive spots on the student's lower abdomen. Naruto groaned and moaned in ectasy and occasionly whispered his sensei's name through his bruised lips.

With skilled hands, Sasuke undid Naruto's pants slowly and pulled them down along with a pair of light orange boxers.

"Sensei... I" Naruto huffed.

"Are you a virgin?" The raven said huskily as he layed chaste kisses on the inside of the blonde's thighs.

"Y-yes Sasuke-sensei, and I don't think..." The blonde moaned at the actions Sasuke was doing.

"Your not ready" He finished as he licked his marks on the blonde's legs. Naruto just nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't take you... Not tonight anyway" The raven teased the top of the young boy's cock with his tounge.

"Ah... Sasuke... Sensei! Oh god!" The blonde started to be more and more vocal. Sasuke move his tounge slowly around the top of Naruto's cock, making his way down. With a breath the raven engulfed Naruto.

"Ah!" The blonde screamed.

Sasuke bobbed his head up and down deep throating Naruto. Naruto grabbed the sheets until his kuckles turned white. His eyes became wet at the edges and his vision blurry. His breath hicked and he gritted his teeth as Sasuke wet, skilled muscel traveled round and round his dick. He bucked his hips up slightly in order to make the experience more pleasurable.

"Please sensei, more!" He pleaded.

Sasuke held his smaller lover's hips with his strong hands in order not to choke. The raven started to run his hands up and down Naruto's naked sides.

"Ah! Sasuke-sensei, I'm going to- Ah!" Naruto yelled as he spilled his sticky, white seed in the mouth of his sensei. With a gulp Sasuke swallowed it expertly.

Naruto layed there huffing and puffing, still shaking from the experience.

"There we go how was that?" Sasuke teased as he grabbed the blonde's shirt.

"G-Good..." Naruto breathed. The raven lifted his lover into a sitting position and put his shirt on him then followed with the pants. He layed his lover back down and kissed his slightly wet forehead.

"Go to sleep, I'll wake you when Karin has finished dinner" He showed a faint glimmer of a smile. Naruto just nodded weekly and stayed still. The raven got off the bed and went to the door, he flicked the light switch so it was dark and then he went to exit.

"Oh and Naruto... Love you to" He walked out and shut the door behind him.

--

**Well what do you think? Oh and Sasuke said, "love you to" because he never said it earlier that day when Naruto said it.**

**Please R&R**

**Jess-chan**


	9. My night

**Me: I hope you guys like these fast updates .**

**Itachi: Hmm... Ah! Oh...**

**Deidara: Itachi-senpai, what are you doing?**

**Itachi: Reading this offer.**

**Me: Offer?**

**Itachi: An offer for little brother and I...**

**Me: And...**

**Itachi: It's a fanfiction job, pays well, have a good time...**

**Sasuke: Hmm...**

**Itachi: Itachi sucks Sasuke's cock...**

**Sasuke: FUCK OFF WITH THAT INCEST SHIT!**

**Me: I do not own Naruto.**

_**Chapter 9**_

_--.: My night :.--_

"Hey, Naruto..." Sasuke whispered as he shook Naruto awake. Soft blue eyes slowly opened and peered at their lover.

"Sasuke-sensei?" He mumbled to himself.

"Dinner is ready dobe" Naruto smiled but then had a dazed look on his face.

"What?" The raven asked.

"Where is that music coming from?" The blonde asked. Sasuke let out a sigh and started to explain.

"Every Friday night Karin hows either a movie night or party or something" He sat on the bed with Naruto, who was now sitting.

"Eh? Really! So what is it tonight?"

"I don't know, a little bit of both" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Who comes?"

"Some older people, some people from school"

"As in students?" Naruto asked, Sasuke just nodded.

"Cool, I wondered where Naruko dissapeard to every Friday" Sasuke just chuckled.

"Yeah, she's always here"

"So can we go down?" Naruto blushed innocently. The raven nodded and took Naruto be the hand and lead him out. When they reached the top of the stairs they let go, so no one would see because a student teacher relationship these days was just horrible and even some what illegal.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto looked around and saw his sister. Her long, shiney, blonde hair was down with only two clips keeping back her fringe. She wore short denim shorts with a black studded belt, her shirt was snug but not tight, it showed of her blue bellybutton ring and the rest of her stomach. The shirt itself was a light orange with no sleeves so her pink bra strap could be seen. She had light pink eye shadow on and the faintest lip gloss. She wore her dark orange flip flops and the pink tail polish topped it all off.

"Naruko? What are you doing?" The young male asked curiously.

"Having a good time of coarse" She threw her hands up and spilled her drink a little.

"What about you! You look like you've just woken up" Her sweet voice mocked. Naruto laughed slightly and rubbed the back of his head.

"And your in your school uniform! God, you are not my brother" She giggled.

"If you want, there might be some spare clothes in my wardrobe upstairs. Go raid that" Sasuke spoke up.

"A-Are you sure Sasuke-sensei?" The raven just nodded and the twins smiled.

"Lets go!" Naruko snatched Naruto and hurried him up stairs.

-

-

-

"Ok, come out little brother!" The blonde teen girl yelled out. Naruto walked out of the bathroom.

He wore a pair of black cargo pants with a chain on each hip. He had a pair of black 'Globe' (1) skate shoes on. The dark blue 'Adias' (2) shirt made the black wrist band stand out. His hair was still slightly ruffled from the nap.

"You look hot little brother!" Naruko gave two thumbs up.

"Shut up..." He responded playfully as they walked back downstairs.

-

-

-

"Oi! You two come on!" Kiba shouted to the twins as they just got to the bottom of the stairs. Both blondes could clearly see what was happening. A perfect circle of all their friends with a bottle in the middle.

"Oh! Yay!" Naruko pranced over and Naruto followed (but he just walked xP). Both sat down in a spare spot in the circle. Karin and Sasuke we're peerched up on the couch while every one else was on the ground. Naruto couldn't tell if his lover was playing or not.

"Yahoo! Here it goes!" With the thrust of a strong wrist Kiba spun the bottle. I went round and round until it finally landed on Gaara.

"Ok Gaara..." Kiba mocked, "truth or dare" With a sigh Gaara answered.

"Truth"

"Ok, if you could fuck or be fucked by anyone, who would it be?" Everyone gasped at Kiba's question. For a few minutes you could see that the red head was deep in thought.

"Deidara-sensei"

"Eh!" Everyone yelled. Gaara just nodded and spun the bottled, it landed on Sakura.

"Sakura, truth or dare?" The boy said lowly.

"Um... Dare" She gulped.

"Make out with Naruko" Both girls chocked. Naruko hated Sakura, especially after what she did to Naruto, but it was the dare. So both sucked it up and leaned in. They started a vicious session but they soon broke apart. The bubblegum girl coughed in disgust then spun the bottle. It landed on Karin.

"Truth or dare?" The teen asked. Karin smirked just like her so called brother.

"Dare" Sakura thought for a moment.

"Ok, chose one person to make out with here in this room then do it" Again everyone gasped. The red haired girl chuckled then stood from the couch and strutted seductively over to the one and only Naruko. Again the blonde girls lips were captured in a furious tounge war. Naruto just blushed at his sisters antics. The broke and Karin smirked and spun the bottle. This time landing on Sasuke.

_Oh crap... _Was all Naruto thought.

"Truth or Dare, dear brother of mine" The red head sat back down.

"Hn. Truth" He said bluntly.

"Why was Naruto screaming your name when you two were in your bedroom this afternoon?" Both Naruto and Sasuke splutted and coughed and the blonde turned a very deep red.

"What!" Everyone bellowed in unison.

"Don't think I didn't hear you two!" Karin shook a mocking finger infront of Sasuke who just growled.

"Well? Sasuke-Sensei?!" Kiba asked what everyone was thinking.

"If your not a virgin anymore Naruto, I'm telling!" Naruko jumped on her brother.

"Oh! Who they fuck will you tell!" Naruto growled.

"Wait... You aren't a virgin are you!" The girl said.

"You know very fucking well the answer to that question!" The boy spat. Naruko paused only just remember the incident when they were young. Everyone was silent and they were watching the siblings fight over something that was obviously in the past.

"Uh... Sasuke-sensei..." Saskura tried to draw attention away from them.

"Are you and Naruto... Um..." She continued.

"Maybe..." The raven teacher replied bluntly. He didn't want to tell everyone but at the same time he didn't want to say no incase he hurt his beautiful blonde's feelings.

"Eh!" Everyone cried again.

"So... How about that movie!" Sasuke's sister beamed as she went over to the DVD rack beside the big screen plasma TV. Everyone just nodded and went and paired up with someone they class as special.

Sakura snuggled with Ino, Lee and Gaara were on a spare bean bag, Sai sat on the couch with Karin, Tenten sat with Neji, Shino and Kiba and Naruko and Hinata. While everyone was joined Naruto sat alone and so did Sasuke.

"Oh just be together, we won't tell" Ino winked at the boys. The blonde boy blushed and smiled slightly. The raven got up and walked over to Naruto who was on the floor.

"I'm not sitting on the floor" He commanded. Everyone watched wide eyed as Sasuke told Naruto off.

"Oh, ok you don't have to" Naruto looked down in dismay. While everyone sighed the blonde boy was grabbed under the legs and back.

"Woah!" He yelled.

"So you'll have to sit on the couch with me" Sasuke finally finished as he sat on the couch and layed the boy on his lap. The group giggled and Karin pushed play.

"What is it?" A curious Hinata asked.

"The happening (3)" Karin smirked. Naruto gripped onto Sasuke's arm. He hated scary movies. Sensing his boyfriends discomfort the raven leaned down to his ear.

"It's ok dobe, if you get too scared we will go upstairs" The blonde looked at his lover.

"Really?" He whispered back. Sasuke just nodded.

-

-

-

The credits rolled on the large screen and everyone stayed glued to their seat.

"I'm so not sleeping tonight..." Ino mumbled. Naruto was clutching onto Sasuke like his life depended on it.

"You ok?" The raven whispered only to be greeted with a slight nod.

"Well that was good!" Karin laughed as everyone stretched.

"We better get home, see you at school tomorrow Sensei" Kiba spoke for everyone as they started to leave, everyone except Naruko who stood above the new odd couple.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked his lovers sister.

"Naruto? Is he coming?" Sasuke shook his head.

"He's staying the night here, it's already organized" Naruko sighed and nodded.

"Bye!" She yelled as she ran out the door and shut it.

The raven let out a sigh and looked down.

"Well Naruto you better get to bed" He stated but got no response. As he brushed a few strands of hair from the blonde's eyes he realised he was asleep.

"Sweet dreams" Sasuke whispered slightly as he carried his long awaited love upstairs to his room.

--

**Loooong chapter x)**

**No Sasuke isn't going to do anything naughty to Naruto in his room lol you pervs lol.**

**(1) Globe is a brand of clothing and shoes and that. I have a pair of their shoes, they are soooo good.**

**(2) Same goes for Adias, I think that is it. Please correct me if I'm wrong**

**(3) I really want to see that movie x( gosh darn it!**

**Please R & R**

**Jess-chan**


	10. My lost friend

**Me: my love life is so wrong at the moment...**

**Itachi: Then do something about it.**

**Me: I can't at the moment and I hate to say it but it uninspiers me to write!**

**Itachi: -Gasp- Jessica!**

**Me: I'm sorry! I'm sorry.**

**Naruto: Nenab23, Jess totally spaced on the Hinata thing but now that she is here Jess actually found a pretty cool direction for the story to go in!**

**Sasuke: Jess does not own Naruto.**

**WARNING: Character death! I just decided that there will be.**

_**Chapter 10**_

_--.: My lost friend :.--_

The blonde awoke with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He sat up in the unfamiliar bed.

"Sasuke-sensei?" Naruto called out as he rubbed his eyes. The old wooden door slowly opened, Naruto stared at the person that started to walk in.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" A brown haired girl walked in.

"Eh? Do I know you?" The blonde crawled to the edge of the bed and look at the person.

'I'm Ayame, I use to work at the Ichiraku ramen stand until it shut down" Ayame smiled sweetly.

"Oh! I remember you! You always smiled when you hand my my ramen and you wore that white bandana in your hair" He laughed as he scratched the back of his neck. She giggled and nodded.

"So what happened to the old man" Naruto asked. Ayame just frowned and shook her head.

"Oh... Um..." Naruto stuttered.

"He was broke and homeless, he lost his mind and eventually died" She stated sadly.

"Oh..." The blonde sighed, "so now your stuck working for a bast-"

"What's that Naruto?" Sasuke walked in proudly and with a smirk on his face.

"Sasuke-sama!" Ayame jumped and bowed. Naruto chuckled as he grabbed the black, silk blankets around him. The raven sighed and started to speak.

"You do have school today so I suggest you get up and get ready" Sasuke waved a hand to his lover. Naruto blushed and pulled the blankets tighter.

"Damn... I'd tap that..." Sasuke licked his lips. Ayame blushed and Naruto fumed.

"Get the fuck out!" The blonde screamed as he chucked multiple pillows at his boyfriend. The raven jumped and quickly ran out, slamming the door behind him.

"Watch your language" Oh how Sasuke loathed when Naruto swore, but he new he couldn't change that.

-

-

-

"God damn it..." The blonde mumbled as he fiddled with the shiney, gold buttons on his black school uniform.

"Come on" Sasuke shouted as he stood at the open front door.

"But Sensei I haven't had breakfeast yet" Naruto whined when he got to his teacher. Sasuke took the toast he was munching on out of his mouth a put it in his lover's.

"Eh! Thank you!" Naruto smiled brightly as he ran to Sasuke's car.

-

-

-

Naruto walked through the school doors with Sasuke. The raven was instantly flocked with females and a few males.

"Naruto!" The raven yelled out to his lover as he was dragged away by the crowd. Naruto just smiled a waved to Sasuke, he silently understood.

"Big brother!" A blonde girl grabbed her brother's arm.

"Naruko what the hell is wrong with-" He stopped when he saw his sister's face. Red marks and scratches over her normally flawless face.

"Naruko! What happened to you!?" He dragged her over near the lockers and they kept their voice low.

"D-Dad..." She chocked out.

"What..." Naruto whispered stunned.

"When I went home he was drunk, mum is hurt to" She confessed. The sick feeling that Naruto had in his stomach this morning.

"I-I... He is so dead!" Naruto punched the locker which made Naruko jump. At that very moment the bell rang and everyone forwarded off to class.

-

-

-

Naruto sat at his desk and gazed out the window, he watched the birds fly in the sky and the wind blow the leave's on the trees slowly.

"Naruto..." The blonde attention was drawn back to class a a certain silver haird teacher.

"Well Naruto?" The teacher asked. Naruto didn't know what to do so he spoke the truth.

"Gomen Kakashi-sensei, but I wasn't listening..." He sighed. Kakashi smiled.

"Naruto after class you have-"

"Ah!" A blood curdling scream came from the hallway.

"That was... Sakura-chan!" Naruto leapt from his seat and ran out, everyone followed him hot on his heals.

Naruto stood at the top of the stairs he feel down not to long ago. At the bottom of those stairs lied a pink haired girl, blood poured all around her still body. Kakashi leapt to action and jumped down to her aid.

"Sakura! Sakura!" The man panicked as he rolled the girl over. The group at the top of the stairs was still and silent. Once Sakura was rolled over completely the problem was clearly seen.

A long pair of material sissors was imbeded straight through her chest, piercing her heart directly.

"She... Must've been walking from art..." Ino sobbed as she grabbed onto Sai.

Naruto's family had been beaten. His ex-girlfriend and best friend was dead. Yet his luck was amazing, he was living it up with Sasuke.

"Hinata..." He mumbled.

"Pardon?" Kiba asked, his eyes sweet with tears, so was Naruto's.

"Hinata was at the party the other night..."

"No she wasn't" Kiba corrected as he buried his face in his sleeve.

"But I..." Naruto stumbled. He could've sworn he saw Hinata there. The blonde started to get frustrated and he let small tears run down his cheeks.

"No! Let me hold her one more time!" Ino bursted out as she stuggled against Rock Lee and Neji, who were trying to hold her back.

"Sakura-chan... Are you the start of something?" Naruto whispered one more time to himself as he feel to his kness and cried to his hearts content.


	11. My horrible experience

**Me: I'm watching the Zodiac and I'm in a crime mood lol**

**Itachi: So...**

**Me: So, I really want to start a new story**

**Sasuke: Whatever.**

**Naruto: Jess-chan does not own Naruto.**

_**Chapter 11**_

_--.: My Horrible Experience:.--_

_**Previously:.:**_

_"Hinata..." He mumbled._

_"Pardon?" Kiba asked, his eyes sweet with tears, so was Naruto's._

_"Hinata was at the party the other night..."_

_"No she wasn't" Kiba corrected as he buried his face in his sleeve._

_"But I..." Naruto stumbled. He could've sworn he saw Hinata there. The blonde started to get frustrated and he let small tears run down his cheeks._

_"No! Let me hold her one more time!" Ino busted out as she struggled against Rock Lee and Neji, who were trying to hold her back._

_"Sakura-chan... Are you the start of something?" Naruto whispered one more time to himself as he feel to his knees and cried to his hearts content._

_**Now:.:**_

Naruto sat with Naruko in the parking lot. The whole school was evacuated after the incident, most students where crying or sobbing quietly. They all had blankets draw over their shoulders and parents had screeched in their cars to get to their precious children and comfort them.

The boy let out a sigh as he saw Sakura's mum was crying loudly and her dad was hunched over in a dark mist of sorrow.

"My daughter! My baby! She's dead! She's gone!" Her mother bellowed in pure overwhelming sorrow. Naruto cringed at her screaming, he wanted to be comforted by his parents to, just like his friends, or maybe even Sasuke, but that wouldn't happen. Sasuke and his father were with the other teachers and police and his mother was at work somewhere.

"Hey, Naruto..." The boy snapped out of thought her looked at his sister.

"Yeah?" He replied softly.

"Do you think our life is slowly being fucked up" She stated simply.

"What?!" He jumped, stunned.

"I feel like there is this un-known force you know. It's like fucking everything up" Tears started to form in the corner of Naruko's eyes. Naruto just nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I kinda get that feeling as well"

-

-

-

The small pieces of gravel on the side walk crunched under Naruto's feet. It was 7:30pm and Naruto had just started to walk home from school. Naruko and her father are still at school, he had to talk to police and she didn't feel like walking.

Cars zoomed past the boy who was deep in thought.

_'First my family and Naruko, then Sakura... Seeing Hinata...' _He yelled slightly and let out a sigh.

"Why the hell am I so happy? Why the fuck is my so called life going so well? Good grades, good love life, good friends..." He turned the corner to his house.

"Oi, dobe!" A certain raven pulled up beside the blonde in his car.

"Eh! Sasuke-Sensei!" Naruto ran to the rolled down window and gave Sasuke a light peck on the lips.

"Glad to see your not too depressed" The raven teacher stated. The student lowered his head and sighed.

"I'll miss her..."

"Hn. Come on I'll give you a lift home" Sasuke opened the passenger door for his lover who was on the verge of crying. Once he was in the car the raven drove to the blonde's house. They pulled in the driveway and both walked inside.

"Eh!" Naruko caught them at the door.

"Mum, Dad. They're home!" She called out to her parents.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! Will you be staying for dinner?" Kushina bounce, Naruto noticed bruises on his mother's wrists and forearms. Sasuke noticed to and he glared at them, hoping they would go away.

"Yeah, that would be nice, I need to speak with Minato later anyway" The raven nodded.

-

-

-

"Kushina!" Minato could be heard as he stumbled through the door. He had missed dinner completely and the family (plus Sasuke) where seated around the table chatting.

"Hey you stupid whore, why don't you answer me!" He yelled drunkenly as he stumbled in the kitchen, a half full beer bottle in hand.

"Minato! Where have you-"

"Don't talk to me like that you slut!" The so called father stormed over to his wife and grabbed her wrist.

"Dad!" Naruko jumped from her seat. Naruto sat in his, completely stunned at his fathers actions.

"You hear me!" He threw her to the ground.

"Hey!" Sasuke stepped in and grabbed Minato's arm.

"Don't touch me you fucking fucker!" The man spun around and knocked Sasuke down and across the room.

"Sasuke-sensei!" Naruto shouted and ran to his side.

"Oh that's right, Naruto..." The blonde man walked over to his son. Sasuke stumbled as he tried to find his composure but his head was spinning too much.

"You never got a piece of this the other night now did you" The older man's firm hand grasped his boy's neck and lifted him up off the ground.

"Ah!" Naruto tried to cry out in pain.

"D-Dad… Stop this!" He cried out, begging his father.

"Na…ru…to" Sasuke coughed as he tried to stand but failed. With a sly move Minato ran his hand up his son's shirt and licked his lips seductively. Naruto shuddered at the feral look of lust in his father's eyes.

"STOP IT!" A high pitched voice bellowed and screeched. It pierced the air sharply, it was Naruko. She had plucked a piano wire out of the large, black grand piano in the lounge room and was now stringing it around her father's neck.

"No more! No more!" She screamed. The blonde boy fell to the floor when his dad let go of him. His heart raced when he saw his father collapsing to the ground from lack of oxygen and blood.

"Naruko, that's enough!" Sasuke yelled from the back of the room. He jumped to his feet and grabbed the girl.

"No! No!" She kicked, scratched, bit, and cried. Naruto busted into a flood of tears and Kushina sobbed quietly to herself in the corner.

"He was going to kill my brother; I couldn't let him do that… Right Sasuke-sensei" She chuckled evilly, Sasuke just shook his head not knowing what to say. Naruto was a mess. He balanced on his knees on the floor holding his hands out for support, trails on tears trekked down his tanned, marked cheeks.

"It's the jinxes fault" He sobbed to himself.

**Yay! I got my word working! Please tell me what you think, there should be a lot less spelling mistakes. ****J**


	12. My letter

Me: Ok from now on this story is gonna be like…

**Me: Ok from now on this story is gonna be like…  
Sasuke: DEATH! ANGST! DRAMA! EMO! Cha! All right!**

**Me: O-o Sasuke-kun…?**

**Naruto: What did you just say!**

**Me: Oh hehe, I have a new habit of calling Sasuke, Sasuke-kun.**

**Naruto: Strange…**

**Me: Yeah. **

_**Chapter 12**_

_--.: My letter :.—_

"Two death's in one day"

"What a tragedy…" The police mumbled. Naruto sat at the kitchen table, still distraught from the experience. His mother has been hauled off in a white van, whether it's destination was the mental bin or hospital is the question.

"Hey, Naruto…" Sasuke walks up behind him and puts my hand on his shoulder. The blonde quivers slightly and he wipes a stray tear away.

"Are you ok?" Naruto had never heard him be so kind and gentle; it was a side he liked.

"No…" The blonde mumbled along with some incoherent words.

"Naruto I…" Sasuke started only to be interrupted by an officer waving to him.

"Uchiha-san, I require you to answer some questions" The man smiled. Sasuke just nodded and followed him.

'_I wonder what Naruto was mumbling before, it was something I couldn't catch' _Sasuke mentally wondered as the policeman fired questions at him.

-

-

-

"Naruto, do you have somewhere to stay tonight" The blonde's face was blank with no emotion what so ever, his usual dark blue eyes where now in a light blue hypnotic state (1).

"He can stay with me" Sasuke walked into the room.

"Are you sure you are his teacher and all" Sasuke held his hand up.

"It's fine, go grab your stuff" He said. Naruto sighed but nodded as he walked up stairs.

"Naruko?" The raven questioned.

"She is getting off with self defence charges" The man said simply.

"Good, so she won't be going to jail?"

"No, but she will have to spend the night at the precent" The police person told the great Uchiha. Sasuke nodded and meet Naruto at the door.

"You ok?" He asked. The blonde just nodded when he really wasn't.

-

-

-

"Naruto-kun!" Karin greeted them at the door and she hugged the younger one.

"Hello Karin-kun" Naruto mumbled. The girl patted his head and then turned to Sasuke.

"Put some ramen on, and not the crappy kind the real stuff. I'm gonna run Naruto-chan a bath ok?" She all but commanded. Sasuke nodded and walked to the kitchen while Naruto followed Karin.

-

-

-

"Karin-kun… Thank you" Naruto said as he sat in a steaming bath while Karin rubbed his back with a cloth. The two didn't feel awkward as Karin now saw Naruto more as a son or brother and Naruto saw he as an older sister or aunty that makes choc chip cookies when he's had a bad day.

"Don't mention it" She smiled and giggled. Naruto smiled and forced some tears back.

-

-

-

The 2 sat at the table in silence as they ate the deliciously cooked ramen. Every time Sasuke looked over at this blonde lover he saw that he was always on the verge of tears. Soon the scrape on a wooden chair along a wooden floor.

"Excuse but do you mind if I go to bed?" Naruto asked soullessly.

"Sure" Sasuke nodded as he escorted the blonde upstairs and left Karin to do the dishes.

"You can sleep in my bed" He opened his bedroom door and let the blonde in.

"Where will you be?" Naruto asked.

"I'll sleep on the couch"

"Sasuke-sensei I can't kick you out of your own bed" The blonde finally showed a slight sign of emotion.

"Don't worry, it's fine" Then, without a goodnight kiss, without a hug and without a single word Sasuke left, letting the blonde welcome himself to the king size bed.

-

-

-

"Good morning Naruto-chan" Karin greeted him as he came down the stairs.

"Hey Karin-kun…Um where's?"

"Oh, he has gone to school already, said you should take the day off" The red head smiled and pushed her glasses back a little on her nose.

"Oh… Ok…" He trailed off as he walked back upstairs.

"Oh Naruto!?" She called out to him before he was out of sight.

"Yeah?' He walked back down to her.

"This was in the mail at your place last night" She handed him a letter in a plain white envelope. He studied the address on the back.

"But this is from America?" He tore it open slowly and read its black inked contents.

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_I have not spoken to you in quiet some time and I apologize for that. That is why it burdens me with a great deal of guilt to give you bad news. Over the past 6 months I found my eye sight deteriorating at a slow rate. I began running into things and falling over, I found reading my own writing difficult. Even as I write now I can only assume that what I want to say is coming out on the paper. Because of my horrible sight I decided to schedule a doctor's appointment, only to be devastated. You see Naruto-kun I am going blind. To be precise, by the time you get this letter my world would've already turned dark. _

_I don't know what possessed me to write to you but I did. It's not a laughing matter but there is one thing I find funny. The fact that I had 20x20 vision not 6 months ago then in one day it all…Vanished? Like a force took it from me. Please do not feel the need to write back unless absolutely necessary._

_I miss you and want to see you soon._

_Hinata Hyuuga._

"No fucking way…" Naruto mumbled.

"Watch your mouth!" Karin smacked him upside the head. Wet, salty tears started to fill the blonde's eyes and he began sniff and sob slightly.

"Hey, hey! I didn't hit you that hard!" Karin exclaimed. The blonde shoved the letter into Karin's plump chest and then ran up stairs.

"N-Naruto…" She sighed as she read the letter.

-

-

-

"Did you hear…?"

"Poor Naruko and Naruto…"

"I heard the father was on drugs…"

"I heard the whole family died…"

Lies, lies and more lies. Sasuke twitched as he listened to the ridiculous gossip.

"Sasuke-sensei!" Ino stood up. Her eyes were red and had dark bags, it was obvious how upset she was. First Sakura died and then Naruko, her girlfriend, was being convicted of murder. Well that's how the rumours go.

"You were there, will you please tell us what really happened" She was obviously sick of all the stuff people had been saying. The raven sighed and shook his head to indicate a no. The class grumbled as the bell for the end of the school day rang.

"No weekend homework today" The teacher stated as he packed his bags and walked out of the classroom. The class cheered and did the same.

-

-

-

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out as he walked into his house.

"Sasuke-sensei!" The blonde ran over to his sensei and flew his arms around his neck causing them to fall onto the ground.

"Fuck Naruto…" Sasuke grumbled harshly.

"Sasuke-sensei…" Naruto cried softly into his teacher's shirt. The raven sighed and started patting the blonde's head.

"Sasuke-sensei… I'm the one who's killing them! I'm a murderer! It's all my fault!"


	13. My theory

Me: I'm watching Will and Grace

**Me: I'm watching Will and Grace**

**Naruto: I love that show!**

**Sasuke: You fruits…**

**Me: Fuck you Sasuke-kun!**

**Sasuke: Ok you have got to stop calling me 'Sasuke-kun'**

**Naruto: Yeah it's kind of freaky…**

**Me: I know**

**Diedara: Then why don't you stop**

**Me: Because I fucking can't! –Sobs-**

_**Chapter 13**_

_--.: My theory :.--_

"Naruto, calm down. It's not your fault." Sasuke assured as he patted the blonde's head.

"No! It is!" Naruto jumped up and stood on his shaky legs.

"Sakura, Dad, Hinata… It's all me! They are all associated with me! That's why they are getting hurt!" He shouted and cried. The raven stood up and pulled the blonde into his arms.

"Why are you saying all of this dobe?" Sasuke hushed his lover.

"You don't understand! I figured it out!" Naruto pushed Sasuke off and back away a little.

"Figured it out?" The raven asked puzzled.

"The jinx, it's killing the people that hurt me. Sakura was first, she cheated on me and broke my heart so the jinx killed her!" The blonde shouted as tears ran from his wet, azure eyes.

"Then… Then dad! Dad hurt Naruko and mum so I was mad at him, I was furious and it hurt me! So he died!" Naruto continued then he hushed himself slightly and hiccuped from his intense crying.

"Then Hinata, she never meant to hurt me; it wasn't her choice so the jinx went easier on her and took her precious sight! She is fucking blind!" He fell to his knees and cried like he had never cried before.

"And I wonder. Is it because for that one point in my life I began to feel happy, feel loved, feel lucky? Did everyone around me start to drop dead because I am with you. Because I'm in love!" Sasuke knelt down to his blonde and wrapped his arms around him and ran his hand up and down his back soothingly.

"I don't know how to stop it! Sasuke-sensei!"

"Shh, it's ok Naruto…" Sasuke hushed. Deep down inside he knew Naruto's little theory was correct.

-

-

-

Sasuke slammed the young boy down onto his red sheeted bed. He ran kisses down the other's tanned neck, leaving marks as he went.

"S-sensei…" Naruto murmured as the raven continued his ministrations. Sasuke did indeed know that it might've been a little bit early to take Naruto but he wanted to get the blonde's mind off everything in his life. It was only yesterday that Naruto had the whole break down episode and Sasuke was determined to get over it.

With a quick yet seductive movement, Sasuke manoeuvred the blonde's shirt over his head. Next he ran his hands down the young boy's naked torso until he reached the hem of the black pants Naruto had fastened around his waist. He quickly moved the pants down and took in the sight of the blonde's cock.

"I'm gonna really enjoy this…" Sasuke mumbled to himself. He slid his own clothes off and wrapped each leg either side of his blonde, straddling him. He kissed the blonde along his neck, sucking and nibbling the soft skin.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked huskily only to be responded with a slight nod.

"It won't bring back any…Bad, memories will it?" The raven pushed himself up and looked into stunned azure eyes.

"N-No… I'm ok…" Naruto smiled. Sasuke took the hint and lined himself up to the blonde's entrance. With a swift thrust Sasuke imbedded himself into his student.

"Ow!" Naruto squirmed and whined. The raven couldn't hold himself, he began moving his hips skilfully making the blonde moan his name.

"S-sensei! I'm gonna…Ahh!" Naruto placed his tanned hands on his lovers pale shoulders grasping harder when he felt his teacher's seed fill him.

"N-Naruto… You're pretty good for a fifteen year old" Sasuke smirked as he slowly pulled out and rested himself down onto the bed.

"Thank you" Naruto replied as he cuddled his way to the warm embrace of the raven sensei.

**VERY SORRY FOR EXTREMELY LATE CHAPTER!**


	14. My dream

**Jess: Ok another chapter...**

**Itachi: What's wrong?**

**Jess: My heart is broken, that's what!**

**Diedara: -sigh- Jess does not own Naruto.**

_**Chapter 14**_

_--.: My Dream :.--_

Naruto sat up in the silk sheeted bed and looked down at his raven lover. He went to move but winced when a sharp pain ran from his _lower _back to his upper back. Sasuke began to stir and soon his onyx eyes opened to see a tired looking blonde.

"Hn. Naruto, what's the matter?" he asked questionably.

"Oh, nothing Sensei..." He smiled his golden smile that brightened the room. Sasuke furrowed, not believing the blonde.

"Hn. I'll go get you something to drink" Sasuke smoothly got out of the bed, showing his completely exposed body off to his younger partner. Naruto blushed slightly when a realised the _size _of Sasuke.

"D-Did I..." The blonde began to question.

"Take all of me? Yeah you most certainly did." Sasuke chuckled as he left the room.

-

-

-

Sasuke, Karin and Naruto sat at the table silently eating away at their cereal.

"God you moan a lot during sex, Naruto..." Karin stated as she took a bite of her food. Naruto chocked on the statement and began coughing and spluttering on his breakfast.

"Karin!" Sasuke boomed as he rubbed the blonde's back.

"What, you were thinking it" She laughed to herself as she took their plates and placed them on the sink.

"I feel like ramen, want to go get some Sasuke-sensei" Naruto stood from his chair and wiped his mouth with a napkin and reached for his wallet.

"Yeah..." The raven stood up as well. Naruto opened his wallet to cheek his current cash balance only to be greeted by a smiling picture of his sister, who is currently staying with a relative. Tears formed in his eyes lightly as the picture of her slaughtering their dad entered his mind.

"Naruto!" Sasuke finally snapped the blonde from his thoughts.

"Oh sorry, let's motor!" He grabbed Sasuke's wrist and dragged him out the door to his favourite ramen place.

-

-

-

"Naruto!" An old man greeted Naruto as the couple entered the bar like ramen stand.

"Hey old man, long time no see" The blonde boy laughed and scratched the back of his nervously.

"One Miso and one..." The man trailed off looking at Sasuke.

"Hn, none for me thanks" Sasuke waved his hand in front of his face. The two sat down and Naruto started to dig into his helping of food while Sasuke sat there and pondered the theory Naruto proposed yesterday.

_'If this jinx is killing the ones that hurt Naruto. Then who is next?' _Sasuke took Naruto's wallet that was lying on the bench and opened it to see Naruko.

-

-

-

With one kick and a small slam the front door of Sasuke's house came open. A small blonde draped in the raven's arms. Karin walked out of the lounge room in her black robe and went to greet the couple. She was about to speak when she was hushed by Sasuke.

"He feel asleep in the car" He smiled. Karin felt her inside's run cold, never had she seen her brother smile so warmly, not even when their parents were alive.

Slowly the raven paced the stairs to _their _room. He kick that door open to and gently laid the young boy on the bed.

"It's going to be ok, Naruto… Dobe" Sasuke brushed a few strands of hair from Naruto's eyes.

"It's going to be…oh…Kay…"

-

-

-

"_Sasuke!" A certain blonde's voice echoed. A pair of deep dark eyes opened to see a dark room. He could feel water wet the back of his body and a horrible growl followed the sound of Naruto._

"_N-Naruto?" Sasuke sat up and looked around the place which now had a green tinge to it. The raven stood and started to walk down the drain like corridors, his feet sloshing the water out of his way with every step. _

"_Naruto!" He yelled out again in panic._

"_Hang on, I'm coming!" He began to speed up and soon broke into a run, turning down every corner he saw, turning around when he came to a dead end and then finally he came to a place that wasn't like the others…_

_A massive room with what seemed to be a large cage that went to the roof. A chuckle escaped and caught Sasuke's ears._

"_Who's there!?" He demanded. _

"_It's nice to see you up close, Uchiha…" A female voice echoed. A red aura flowed from the bottom of the cage and surrounded Sasuke. _

"_I see how you have got the heart of my… No, our little Naru-chan" A tall lanky girl arose from the water and put her skinny arms over Sasuke's shoulders. Her hair was a fiery red and her eyes matched. The raven stood there and could tell she was naked by the way she pressed herself against his body. _

"_Who are you?" He snarled in his place only to be answered with another low monotone chuckle. _

"_I'm the one that is helping little Naru-chan" She snickered. Suddenly it dawned on Sasuke… This was Naruto's jinx!_

"_How do I get rid of you!?" He spun around and saw nothing, the girl once again arose from the water a few feet in front of the raven._

"_Why would you want to do that, I do all I do for our little Naru-chan" She smiled._

"_You are causing him nothing but grief and pain!" Sasuke blurted out loudly._

"_How do you even exist?" He added as a mumble to himself._

"_Some things in life are mysterious and will always remain a mystery. You know, things like…" In a flash the female was directly in front of the proud Uchiha, she ran her long razor like nails along the side of his pale face._

"_Things like what?" Sasuke murmured, almost afraid to ask. The girl ran her hands down the side of Sasuke and pulled him in close, pressing all parts of her exposed body onto his clothed one and in one slow seductive move she leaned into his ear._

"_Things like why your brother killed your mother and father…" She whispered huskily into his ear. Sasuke's entire body tensed and he felt a forgotten rage build up inside of him._

"_You bitch! Stop fucking messing around!" He pushed her away harshly._

"_I'm not… You see without Naruto I don't exist… Well more like without Naruto's pain!" She spat at the Uchiha._

"_His… Pain?" Sasuke stuttered._

"_Why do you think I kill, so I can exist!" The girl burst out into a fit of laughter but stopped herself and calmed down into a serious tone._

"_But if I get to much pain… I die" She kicked the water in a pout._

"_Elaborate…" Sasuke stated as he eyed the thing that caused his lover so much hurt. She sighed._

"_I can only take little doses of pain at a time, if I get a big hit of it at one time… I…Die…" She murmured almost sad._

"_I don't understand!" The frustrated raven suddenly cracked and ran over to the woman so that their faces were merely inches apart. Neither flinched, they just stood there solid glaring at one another. _

"_If you ever died, then so would I… Nearly all of his love is centred on you, that's why you have yet to die" The girl said emotionlessly._

"_What is your name?" Sasuke asked just as void of emotion as the girl. _

"_Kyuubi…" She mumbled. _

"_Who is next?" Sasuke asked with a bit more anger. Kyuubi smirked and looked down at their feet. The raven looked down as well and with a ripple of the water of small image of Naruko sitting on her bed reading appeared in the green-ish liquid._

"_Guess!" Kyuubi laughed out loudly and disappeared in a mist. _

"_Naruko…" Sasuke whispered to himself._


	15. My Sacrifice

Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_--.: My Sacrifice? :.--_

Sasuke's POV:

I awoke in a cold sweat; my horrifying dream still haunted my mind. Even though I knew it was a dream I also knew it was real. I stuck my hand out to feel Naruto but… He wasn't there.

"Naruto…" I murmured. I looked to see a note lying neatly on his pillow.

_Sasuke-Sensei,_

_I'm helping the one who is next…_

Such a simple statement scribbled onto a meaningless piece of paper made my blood run backwards, my heart froze with fear… Who does he think is next? I throw the sheets off of me violently and run down the stairs.

"Ah, Sasuke… I…" Karin goes to talk to me but I push past her and out the door. I hop in my car and start the ignition. The radio starts to play.

_We've been seeing what you want  
You've got us cornered right now  
Falling asleep from our vanity  
May cost us our lives_

I felt my blood pump harder through my veins, causing my breath to hick and shiver slightly.

_I hear them getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
Time is running out now,  
They're coming down the hills from behind_

I pull into Naruto's uncle's house and jump out of my car, run to the big red door and bang on it. With a click the door opened to reveal a white haired man with red lines running from his eyes down the side of his face.

"Aren't you that Uchiha that Naruto is involved with?" He questioned, I stiffened a bit but nodded then forced myself to speak.

"Is Naruto and Naruko hear!?" I questioned quickly. His eyes grew wide at my sudden bold question.

"Y-Yeah, he came over before… They should be up in their room" He stuttered like the old man he is.

"Are you sure they are still there?" I accidentally spoke my mind. We both froze and forced ourselves to run inside and up to the second floor of the 2 story house.

"Naruko! Naruko! Are you in there?" The man knocked on her bedroom door. After a few moments of silence I decided to kill the suspense and kick the door in.

_When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the night that we've created  
I want to be awakened somehow  
(I want to be awakened right now)  
_

I looked around the room with Naruto's uncle to find nothing but an open window and a chilly breeze.

"Naruto…" I hissed to myself as I ran to the window and peered out of it.

"Where would they go?" The man walked beside me and asked.

"I… Don't know!" I snarled as I pushed past him and back down the stairs to jump in my car again.

_When we start killing  
It all will be falling down  
from the hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing  
_

"I speed down the road and looked all along the different streets.

_We've been searching on and on  
But there's no trace to be found  
It's like they all have just vanished  
But I know they're around  
_

Then I saw it.

"Naruto! Naruko!" My car stopped with a screech on the curb. The twins were backed up by a man armed with a knife in an alley way.

_I feel them getting closer  
The howls are sending chills down my spine  
Time is running out now  
They're coming down the hills from behind  
_

"Give me all ya' got boy, or the girl is dead" He threatened with the blade. I pumped my legs making them move faster by the moment.

_When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the night that we've created  
I want to be awakened somehow  
(I want to be awakened right now)  
_

I saw the tears start to sting Naruto's eyes. I see him mumble something to himself as he clenched his fists.

"Naruto!" I yell but I don't know why.

_When we start killing  
It all will be falling down  
From the hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing  
When we start killing!  
_

"Fine be that way mother fuckers!" The man shouts as he draws his knife down towards Naruko.

_I feel them getting closer  
The howls are sending chills down my spine  
Time is running out now  
They're coming down the hills from behind  
_

"Naruko!" My lover screams for his sister and pushes her out of the way. The metal blade leaves a gash on his arm just before I reach them.

"Fuck off!" I spit at the man and punch him into the brick wall behind us.

_The sun is rising  
The screams have gone  
Too many have fallen  
Few still stand tall  
Is this the ending  
Of what we've begun?  
Will we remember  
what we've done wrong?  
_

"Are you ok?!" I hear Naruto sob behind me to his sister.

"Yeah fine I guess…" She sobs back.

"Come on you two, let's go…" I pant as I face them.

"Sensei! Look out!" They shout in unison. I fling myself around in time to stop a knife from piercing my back and I shove the man away.

_When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the night that we've created  
I want to be awakened somehow  
(I want to be awakened right now)  
_

He stumbles to the ground but finds his feet. He charges with a horrid roar, but its not towards me. Suddenly my legs move into action, they run, the head towards the one I care about.

_When we start killing  
It all will be falling down  
From the hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing  
When we start killing! _

"Sasuke-Sensei! No!!"

** The howling by Within Temptation**


	16. Goodbye, Sasuke

Me: -squeal- Final chapter

**Me: -squeal- Final chapter!**

**Itachi: And still no Uchihacest!**

**Sasuke: Fuck off with the gay shit!**

**Diedara: But you are gay? Un.**

**Sasuke: Yeah but Naruto is a different story… He's cute.**

**Me: Well onto the final chapter…**

**Naruto: -cries-**

_**Final Chapter**_

_--.: Goodbye, Sasuke…:.—_

Naruto's POV:

I watched as Sasuke-sensei threw the man to the ground, he began to walk over to me and for a second I thought that everything was going to be ok. The feeling soon drained from my body when the man got to his feet and ran towards Naruko.

Sasuke moved with great speed towards my sister, a look of desperation yet determination on his face.

"No…" I whispered under my breath. The sound of cold metal slicing soft flesh filled my ears.

"Sasuke-Sensei!! No!!" I screamed loudly as I ran towards my fallen lover as his body hit the ground.

"Fuck…" I heard the man mumble as he ran off into the shadows; I could hear Naruko scream for no reason. She backed up from Sasuke but stopped when she hit the cold red brick wall behind her.

"Sasuke-sensei!" I cried loudly and let the tears the stung my eyes fall down my cheeks. When I reached him I rolled him over and held him in my smaller arms. I went to pull the knife out of his side in a frantic panic.

"Don't…" He whispered huskily. My whole body froze up at the sound of his voice, my eyes widened when I looked into his onyx orbs.

"If you pull that out… I won't get to talk to… you" I could see the bottoms of his eyes turn a bloodshot red and dark lines form under his eyes.

"D-Don't die…" My tears feel from my eyes and onto his face softly.

"I beg you! Don't die!!" I yelled as I tightened my hold around his body.

"How… D-did you know it was Naruko?" He asked in a hushed frail voice.

"I was watching you…" I sniffed my nose, "when you were to talking Kyuubi, l-last night" I sobbed and stuttered.

"Hn." He smiled up at me in content.

"Then you know… That if I die…" He took in a deep breathe only to cough up small traces of blood onto my shirt.

"Then you'll be free from this horrible curse".

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" I yelled as more tears streamed down my face.

"I would rather live a thousand years with this curse then loose you!" I lied him down and cried on top of his chest.

"It's ok… Naruto…"

"No! No it is not!" I punctuated each word indignantly. His pale hand lifted up and started to stroke my gold locks.

"I love you Sasuke-sensei! If you die… Then I will have to die to!"

"No! You will not!" He yelled at me harshly but instantly coughed up some more redness from the effort.

"You can't, don't let my sacrifice be in vain…" He whispered, his eyelids started to lower slightly.

"I love you, dobe… My…Naru-chan" His eyes shut in a whisper and his hand fell from my head.

"I love you… Too" I whisper finally as his body turned cold while I heated up, my breathing speeded up while his stopped, as his eyes closed mine widened, his body went limp while mine stiffened. I was alive… While he was dead.

**Yes there will be an epilogue so don't fret.**

**TIP: Listen to 'Memories' by Within Temptation when reading this chapter.**


End file.
